


For Your Entertainment

by gh0stbby



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Im sorry if this is boring, It's more humor than anything else, Sexual Content, Uhm, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, how do you guys always have so witty and useful tags ehehe, i really dont know what to tag this, it's my first published fanfic on ao3 ever and I'm kinda insecure about it, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbby/pseuds/gh0stbby
Summary: OC Hope is home alone and wants to try something new. No worries the grease bag will come up eventually.
Relationships: Strade (BTD/TNR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> The chat was my main focus because it's so much fun to write online conversations so the actions of Hope and later on Strade aren't that detailed. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English isn't my first language but I really tried my best. Hope you can still enjoy this shitshow. <3

I didn’t know if this was a good idea, I really fucking didn't but I had fun playing with the thought. Screw it, I’m gonna do it anyway. Strade had left in the early morning, telling me that he wouldn’t be home until after 4am. I didn’t ask him where he went, nor did I care because I had my own plan for today.  
It was around 2am when I grabbed his camera and laptop and carried it downstairs into the basement. Setting up the stream was harder than I thought, it took me at least half an hour to find out how he did it. When I finally started the broadcast I was greeted with the sight of our regulars chiming into the chat.

_Blxxdbxth: Heya, slut!_

_DeathGrips24: Well, what a pleasant surprise!_

_PsychoLover: Where‘s your boy toy, all alone tonight?_

_Gh0stbby: Welcome back, peeps!_

„It‘s going to be a one-man-show today, hope you won’t miss him too much, guys!“ I couldn’t help but grin, they were already used to me being in the streams, how nice. „I had a little idea that I wanted to act on today.“ I said, slowly peeling myself out of the black turtleneck I was wearing. „You guys up for a little spicyness?“

_Blxxdbxth: Hell yeah!_

_Ipissedonyourwife: What did I miss, y’all?_

While the chat proceeded to tell Ipissedonyourwife what was happening I walked out of the frame picking up one of the toys Strade had bought. Oh, and of course my little switchblade. I held the red and silver knife into the camera „Look, guys, isn’t it pretty? He gave it to me as a gift.“ I corrected the alignment of the lens before I sat down in front of it, waving to the people watching. The floor was cold, I could feel goosebumps creeping up my back as I teased the audience by running the blade over my cheek. „Mhhhm.. Oh boy, I hope you’re just as excited as I am.“

_DeathGrips24: take off your panties, sweetie. I want to see your pretty little slit._

_PsychoLover: yeah, listen to the man, show us your cunt_

I chuckled, how much I loved the openness of the guys watching his streams. They always said what they thought, no matter how vulgar or bizarre. Doing as they wished I spread my legs and slowly pulled them down to my feet. I was feeling hot, my face flushed red of anticipation and excitement. I had never started a stream alone but was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t much different from the usual, except from one thing: it was the chat alone that decided what I should do, not Strade. „So, with what should I start?“ I held a thick, veiny, purple dildo and my knife in front of me.

_PsychoLover: The knife of course_

_Ipissedonyourwife: Nah, shut up, dude. Fuck yourself first, girl!_

_Gh0stbby: Why not both?_

_DeathGrips24: Yeah, do both, that should be fun _

_Blxxdbxth: Grips is right, slut! Do it!_

„Both it is, then.“ I couldn’t suppress a tiny burst of laughter. It was cute in a way, how they were so familiar with each other. I was asking myself for how long they had been watching B3G_CRY together now. While looking into the cam I pushed two fingers into my entrance, wettening them with my natural lubricant before running them over the length of the dildo. „You ready?“ I glimpsed over the replies in the chat and pushed its tip into my cunt. With the other hand I grabbed the knife, holding it to my nip, ready to cut. I slowly shoved the dildo deeper inside and when I fully took it in I sliced the blade through the sensitive bundle of nerves on my chest. Like Strade always told me I was loud, whimpering, crying from the pain that ran through my body. I let it the switchblade drop to the floor and watched my blood run over my body on screen. My hand began to move faster and soon the pain ridden screams were replaced by soft moans.

_Blxxdbxth: Fuck, that’s hot.._

_DeathGrips24: Damn, she should do more streams on her own, that girl’s a natural!_

I was flattered by their words and picked up the knife again, still sliding the dildo in and out of my hole. „Come on, guys. What should I do next?“ I was eager to please their wishes, after all they were all here just because of me.

_PsychoLover: carve something into ur hip_

_Gh0stbby: Yeah a little heart or something, that’d be cute <3 _

_Ipissedonyourwife: Or a dick lol_

_PsychoLover: Oh shut up you idiot lol_

_DeathGrips24: Hmm.. I like Gh0sts idea, how about you, H?_

I liked it too, as Gh0stbby had said, it was cute. Maybe a bit cheesy but who cared anyway. „Alright, a heart sounds good to me.“ I pulled the dildo out of my hole and placed my body closer to the cam so they could see my stomach better. I used the screen of the stream as a mirror, it was slightly delayed but I was sure it would work nonetheless. As I did my first cut I winced a bit. Not because of the pain but because I heard the front door upstairs unlock. „Oh shit! Imma have to finish this fast.“ Confusion spread through the chat. The result was a bit distorted although the viewers still seemed to like it. „Guys, I don’t know if you’ve heard it but a special someone just came home.“

_Blxxdbxth: oh shit, hope you won’t get in trouble_

_DeathGrips24: Maybe he’ll join her? That’d be sexy._

I could hear him walking around the house probably looking for me. I was with Blxxdbxth on this one, hoping not to get in trouble. Welp, sooner or later he would come down here anyway, until then why not talk to the chat a bit. „Hey, I was curious, how long are you watching him now? You all seem to know each other quite well.. well, at least your personas.“

_DeathGrips24: Oh man, I think for like 2 years now_

_PsychoLover: Yeah something around that time. It’s an expensive hobby but it’s worth it lol_

_Gh0stbby: I’m pretty new here, only watching for 3 streams now ^^‘‘_

_DeathGrips24: And still you’re already one of us <3_

„Nawhhh you guys are sweet!“ What a lovely community that formed around such a vile and gruesome thing. I read a few more of their replies, one in particular made me very happy.

_Ipissedonyourwife: Man, I still remember the first time you went on camera, that was some good stuff_

„Why thanks, _Ipissedonyourwife_. That’s nice to hear!“ It was charming, I already knew the people liked to see me on here, the viewers had tripled since I first appeared after all, but reading it from one of the few premium users made my day. The door of the basement finally opened and expecting the worst I stood up and approached Strade first. „Hey, love! I missed ya!“ I placed a kiss on his cheek before he asked me what was going on, pointing to my bloodied, naked body. „I.. Uhm.. Well, look for yourself.“ He didn’t really seem angry when he followed me into the basement that was only lit by the screen of the laptop and a small table lamp placed on the ground beside it.

_DeathGrips24: What do you think will happen?_

_Blxxdbxth: Well I think if he was angry he would've already shown it, soooo maybe we’ll get an even better show. Yay!_

„I see,“ He said and pat my head. „You’re such a good little girl, entertaining my viewers when I’m not home. How nice of you!“ The glee in his voice sounded sincere and I was overjoyed that he was liking what I did. Strade put on the oh so ugly bandana and leaned down to the camera. „Hey guys, did you have fun?“ He asked, the skin around his eyes wrinkling up from his smile.

_Blxxdbxth: oh hell yea we did_

_DeathGrips24: your girl sure is special, what a lucky guy you are_

Strade chuckled, „I really am,“ he tousled my hair, I had sat down beside him reading all the nice comments the viewers left. „Now, you people still up for some more?“

_PsychoLover: do you even have to ask lol_

_Ipissedonyourwife: of fucking course_

I couldn’t sit still, this was going to be so amazing! Strade knelt down beside me, running a hand down my back. I was nuzzling into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. He must’ve been working hard today, i could smell a hint of sweat on his skin.

_Gh0stbby: god that’s cute omg, what a lovely couple <3 _

_Ipissedonyourwife: yeah now let’s show us some action ffs_

_DeathGrips24: Oh come on, let them have their moment, you grumpy fuck_

„Now, _Liebling_. Shall we get started?“ I nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt. I was so fucking ecstatic, my hands were shivering with every move. Strade slid his finger over the cut on my nip spreading it softly. He let out an approving sigh. „My, how pretty.“ He yanked my head back by my hair and looked deep into my eyes. „Too bad I couldn’t do that myself.“ I teased him, telling him that there was still one nip left for him to mark. It was so intimate, I almost forgot the wonderful people watching us.

_Gh0stbby: Ah man, i want a guy like that, too.._

_Ipissedonyourwife: You can always hook up with me if you feel like it ;)_

_DeathGrips24: lol be careful Gh0st, he’s probably some fat basement dweller_

_Ipissedonyourwife: Oh shut up, asshole lol I’m tryna get laid here_

_Blxxdbxth: Guys, can you stop this shit and pay attention to the stream please. You’re killing my boner_

_PsychoLover: Good lol_

Strade pressed me down to my knees, opening the zipper of his khaki pants. Before they even hit the ground I was already pulling on the seam of his boxers. As I unpacked his cock he guided my head to take it between my lips. I was taking it slow, getting him into the mood before going wild on him. He tasted salty and I loved it so fucking much. I could hear him groan, deep and low. My hand slid between my legs massaging my clit, I just couldn’t help it.

_Blxxdbxth: Oh. My. God. Guys, I think I’m gonna have to put away the keyboard for a while brb_

_Ipissedonyourwife: lol couldn’t even wait until they actually got it on, what a pussy_

_DeathGrips24: to be fair it’s already damn hot watching her suck him off. Such a pretty mouth.._

_Ipissedonyourwife: hah, you really got a thing for her, don’t ya, Grips? lol_

_Gh0stbby: I get it, tho. She really is a cutie. I would love to join them one day ^^‘‘_

_DeathGrips24: See, at least someone here understands me lol_

„Turn around, _Liebling_. And stay on your lovely knees.“ I did as Strade had told me. Roughly he pushed me down so I was on all fours. Only seconds later I could feel his tip press against my entrance. A scratching sound was audible as he picked up my switchblade. He was pressing it against my side and as soon as it pierced my skin he began thrusting into me. I gasped at the pain and pleasure flooding my body. A tear streamed down my face and hit the dusty stone floor. It was so good, so fucking good.

_DeathGrips24: oookay, wow. That’s so sexy.._

_Ipissedonyourwife: you gonna leave now as well? lol_

_DeathGrips24: I don’t have to leave to get my thing done, being able to type with one hand can be quite useful _

_PsychoLover: Ew dude, I really didn’t need to know that.._

_Blxxdbxth: I’m back y’all, man that was a good fap lol_

_PsychoLover: Oh come on, not you as well wtf_

_Gh0stbby: Haha poor you_

Strade’s pace got slower, I was expecting him to cum every second but nope, he just had other plans. He pulled himself out and turned me on my back, the blade pressed onto my other nip. Finally, I thought he would never get to it. „You ready?“ Blushing I nodded, he had no idea how fucking ready I was. The second he made the cut he leaned down to kiss me, I melted into his lips. He shoved his cock back into me and slowly let himself glide in and out, it was hypnotic. I pulled him closer, ignoring that the blade was burying deeper into my skin.

_DeathGrips24: Guys, did you notice that the knife is literally halfway sticking in her chest? That looks really dangerous.._

_Ipissedonyourwife: Oh come on, I think they would’ve done something about it already if it really was lol_

_Gh0stbby: I really hope so.._

_PsychoLover: Fuck, can you all just shut up, I’m trying to enjoy this._

As he painted my insides with his cum he pulled out the knife that had made it’s way between my ribs. Blood was pooling up and running down my meager chest onto the stone floor. It was a mess, a beautiful, disgusting mess. For the first time in quite a while I took a look at the chat, it was cute that they were so concerned but I thought it would be a good idea to comfort them a bit. „It’s alright, lovelies.“ I mouthed holding my hands over the wound. „My man will take care of it, if you want right here on camera.“ The mood at the Chat seemed to brighten up again.

_DeathGrips24: Oh thank goodness_

_Ipissedonyourwife: geez, Grips.. I told you it would be fine._

_PsychoLover: Can we get back to fapping now or do you fuckers want to start a support group? lol_

_Blxxdbxth: Seriously, tho. I wanna see him stitch her up, I bet she’d scream like hell lol_

„I probably will, BB but you should already know that‘s what I’m all about.“ I laughed, looking into the camera. Strade had gotten up to get some thread and a needle, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and bandages. It was the first time he was patching me up on stream and not later on in privacy. As he knelt down behind me and began to disinfect the wound I ran my fingers through his hair. He gave me an almost invisible nod before grasping the swollen flesh around the wound and pushing the needle through it. A painful gasp escaped my lips, I wax trying to suppress it by grinding my teeth together but to no use. „Only 4 more, Liebling. You’ll be fine in no time.“ I brushed my hand over his arm.

_Blxxdbxth: Shit, they should do this more often, i actually really dig it_

_DeathGrips24: It’s quite soothing to watch that’s for sure._

_Gh0stbby: I.. wow. Let me just say it didn’t take long for me lol_

_Ipissedonyourwife: Wait.. did you just fuck yourself? Mhh that’s hot_

_DeathGrips24: Have some respect lol_

_Ipissedonyourwife: What? Are you some kind of fucking white knight? lol_

_Gh0stbby: It’s fine, Grips haha I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t expect this kinda reply_

As soon as he had patched me up I leaned in to the camera, about to wish the people a good night when Strade softly pushed me aside. „I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was quite the experience for me.. us.“ I nodded silently, sad that the show would be over now. „See you all the next time, already can’t wait~“ The stream stopped but in the chat people were still talking wishing each other a good night, trying to predict the next time we would go live. Strade led me upstairs, he told me over and over again how proud he was, how much he loved that I got to know his audience so well. When we finally cuddled up I dreamed of what could’ve happened if we hadn’t stopped, how much fun we could’ve had. Next time, I told myself in the morning, and then I would give them my everything.. Again.


End file.
